Episode 269: Face 2 Face: Loose Gravy
"Face 2 Face: Loose Gravy" was originally released on September 14, 2015. Description In our first-ever international performance, we give the fine denizens of Vancouver our very best. We also detail the many, many ways that we've screwed up the baseline level stuff you need to know to be in Canada, because we are idiot children. Outline 08:05 - My boyfriend and I are moving in together today, and I have serious concerns about our breakfast-out situation in the future. His usual MO is to order the biggest, most average breakfast they have on the menu, and not like a huge burrito or omelet or whatever, but just the item that boasts the largest amount of eggs, bacon, hash browns, and toasts. How do I explain to my boyfriend that we've moved to the big city, that he should branch out into other delicious breakfast options? -- Very Eggsited In Vancouver 11:55 - Y - Sent in by about fourteen different uncredited people, from Yahoo Answers user Janine, who asks: What would happen if I hugged and kissed the Grinch? I'm a girl and I simply LOVE The Grinch. How would he react if I hugged and kissed him?? 15:07 - My roommate carelessly ate my last can of soup. When I texted him about it, he replied with an honest apology and replied that he buys the same kind of soup and he thought it was his. I typed the following message into my phone, "No worries." However, as I hit send, he sent a second message saying that he would replace my soup for me. My "no worries" ended up being sent before I received his second message, but it showed up in our conversation as happening after, so it looks like I said "no worries" to the idea of him replacing my soup. Is there any way I can express to him that I still desperately want that can of soup without sounding like I'm reneging, or is the order of operation etched in stone? -- Soup-Less In Canada's Seattle 22:05 - Y - Sent in by Jakob Locker, from Yahoo Answers user tim, who asks: How to kill time in a cheap & sleazy motel? i'll be stuck in a sleazy motel for about 30 to 45 days. it sucks, its noisy almost all the time and the "guests" are creepy and grim looking. no ensuite bathroom... bedbugs ? yes. i can't afford other options right now. suggestions `? 25:50 - My husband Steve and I both got married at the end of July, and of the wedding day I posted one picture on Instagram (I don't have Facebook). I know how annoyed some people get about having two many pictures of the same thing on Instagram, so I didn't want to post more than that. Now that we are about to get our professional pictures back from the photographer, would it be okay one or two more selected photos? -- Jacqueline, Fearful Of Flooding The Feed 30:29 - Y - Sent in by Jakob Locker, from an anonymous Yahoo Answers user, who asks: How come some ghosts are cool and some are jerks? I've lived in a number of places where the vibe was weird and people always got negative from being around it. Then sometimes Im in places and its really positive and again it feels weird, but its supportive. While in the negative experience you hear and see weird stuff. You get to sleep faster in positive ones... But how come some buildings "presence" can be negative while others positive? 34:35 - MZ - Sponsored by MeUndies. Sponsored by Nature Box. Personal message from Eleanor. Personal message from Dave. 42:22 - From The Audience - Now that I'm basically an adult (because I'm fifteen), I've noticed that you all don't have jobs, but somehow you still make a lot of money, so... I don't want to accidentally get a job, so how do I not get a job like you all? -- Rileigh Smirl 45:02 - From The Audience - I work at a popular grocery store at a not-very-large town. When I'm out and about in town on my own time, and I run into regular customers that I'm friendly with, how can I politely extricate myself from the conversation because I'm not being paid to be nice to them right then? -- Rachel Spurling 48:04 - From The Audience - I'm a substitute teacher. Right now I still am trying to lock down that permanent. I want to know what do I need to do when I go into these schools to get the attention of my bosses without wearing Ms. Frizzle sweatshirts? -- Brady 51:52 - From The Audience - A couple of months ago, friends and I were out for dinner, and an enormous argument erupted over the habits of men who go to the bathroom. There was a huge argument about whether you unbuckle and undo, or whether you just undo and whip out. Anyways, now this argument has spread among our friends and every party we would go to there are raging fights, and it's starting to spill over to the girls because there was a listicle on Buzzfeed. This one was about how you put your bra on. My question is: what can I do to distract people when these arguments started? -- Fancy 56:09 - From The Audience - I live with my twin. We don't look anything alike. Whenever people see us arriving at events together or leaving events together, they assume we are dating. -- Dean 59:13 - From The Audience - So my name is somewhat hard to pronounce when you read it, and my last name is somewhat hard to pronounce. I communicate, as many of us do, through email. I work in a business where word of mouth is super important, and I meet people who have heard of me through somebody else or they've gotten an email from me, and they think my name is "Alissa" and it's really awkward for me to try and fix. So, my name is starting to get out there in my business, which is really exciting, but it's not really my name. What do I do? -- Alysa 62:12 - Housekeeping 64:45 - FY - Sent in by Ira Wray, from Yahoo Answers user ramachandran, who asks: Which is the biggest planet in the world? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Marijuana Category:Carly Rae Jepsen Category:Feminist Category:Jakob Locker Category:Rachel Rosing Category:Face 2 Face